


you’re my favorite everything (been telling you that since 2015)

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, anywaydontstanmarvin, ihatetaggingstuffwhatisthis, justfluffyouknowhowibe, kindapainfuloops, mendelweisenbachfield, trinaweisenbachfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: “ There was something about that Mendel.She couldn’t quite place it, but she knew whatever it was, it had her hooked.”——————————————————more fluff bc its all i can write bye-title from “pink skies” by lany
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Kudos: 11





	you’re my favorite everything (been telling you that since 2015)

Trina was not the best at driving. 

Marvin had tried to teach her many times in highschool, but she could just never quite understand all the different buttons and levers. And he would yell, and she would cry. 

It was a whole cycle. 

Mendel was an even worse teacher, but this time, she found it cute instead of very aggravating. He got flustered everytime Trina took his hand to practice changing the car into park or neutral, and he giggled at her whenever she had a bout of road rage. (which happened more often than she’d like to admit)

“Now, put the car in reverse,” Mendel said.

Trina pressed a random button. 

“Not the windshield wipers, dear-“ he laughed. “Here, take my hand.”

And as he grabbed Trina’s hand and placed it on the stick shift, her heart fluttered and she swore her face went bright pink. He gently nudged her hand backward and she slid the lever into the reserve notch.

“Very good, now, hit the gas.”

The car jolted backwards and Trina and Mendel flew forward in their seats. 

“Jesus, Trina, I said back up the car, not give up whiplash,” Mendel laughed, but in a sweet way. 

She only wished Marvin had given her this. It was hard enough to agree to let Mendel teach her, after the experiences she had had. 

But she tried to shake that out of her mind for now. 

Soon enough, they were on the road. 

Well, the backroads, because Trina was ‘less likely to crash and die,’ as Mendel had said. 

She smiled thinking of it. There was something about the way he teased her, light and sweet. It made her want to prove him wrong, but just enough that she could stick it in his face and then kiss him, like nothing had ever happened at all. 

There was something about that Mendel. 

She couldn’t quite place it, but she knew whatever it was, it had her hooked.

Trina drove, slowly at first, but eventually picking up speed until they were just above the speed limit. 

“My love! You’ve done it!” Mendel placed his hand on her thigh, causing her to jolt and accidentally stop the car, sending them both flying forward again. 

“Trina, dear, are you okay?”

“Take off your clothes and get in the backseat.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed sjsjjs  
> bit of a ~twist~ ending there huh  
> anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
